Pokemon Wars Rebels
by CrystalBorf
Summary: Ezra Bridger has the innate ability to understand and communicate with Pokemon. He is also Professor Sycamore's assistant. Everything's normal until he meets Kanan Jarrus, who can also communicate with Pokemon. The two, along with Kanan's friends, venture the Pokemon world to fight the devious Empire!
1. Chapter 1

Ezra sat on the roof of the Pokemon Center, gazing restlessly at the people that walked the streets below him. Nobody even noticed him. Lumiose City was a beautiful city, and Ezra enjoyed living here. A flock of Fletchling fluttered in the sky above, chirping to each other. To normal people, they would be hearing the birds just saying their names, but Ezra could understand them and even communicate with them. He listened closely.

 _"How much longer?"_

 _"I'm hungry."_

 _"Hush you two."_

 _"Just a few more wing flaps guys."_

Ezra was brought back to his surroundings when his Pokeball rustled. He glanced down, grasping it in his hand. He pushed the button, and the Pokeball opened, releasing a Froakie. Except this Froakie wasn't a normal one, it was _Shiny_. And he nicknamed him Dev. Dev stretched his body, _"How much longer until we return to the Lab?"_ Ezra shrugged, "At least until Sycamore calls us." Dev hopped onto Ezra's left shoulder, which was his favorite spot. _"And that will be about an hour later?"_ he croaked. Ezra chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not. We don't know yet." Then the Holo Caster began to chime. He smiled at Dev, "Guess it was five seconds, huh?" Ezra brought the Holo Caster out, pressing a button that answered the call. A hologram of Professor Sycamore lit up, smiling. " _Hey Ezra,_ " he greeted. " _I'm going to Anistar City to do some research on the sundial. Can you look after the Lab while I'm gone?_ "

Ezra nodded, "You can count on me, Sycamore! Dev and I won't let anything bad happen!" Sycamore's eyes lit up, " _Thank you, Ezra. Take care!_ " Then call then ended, and the hologram disappeared. Ezra took Dev's Pokeball out, "Okay, buddy. Time to go in." Dev, who was eager to return to the Lab, hopped off his shoulder, _"No way! I want to stretch my legs out!"_ He then leaped off the roof and onto the cement, and bounded off in the direction of the Pokemon Lab. Ezra leaped down and took off after him, "Dev! Wait up!"

They were halfway to the Lab when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey! Kid! What's the big hurry?"

"Oh great," Ezra muttered. "It's Oleg." He turned, Dev hopping onto his shoulder. A boy about fourteen years old stood a few yards away, two other boys standing behind him. "That Froakie of yours," Oleg sneered. "Hand it over!" Ezra glared at him, "Over my dead body." Oleg hissed, "Go, Sneasel!" His Pokeball launched out, releasing a sleek, black Pokemon with white claws, a red ear, red eyes, a yellow jewel on its forehead, and two red quill-like tails sticking up. _"Time to cut up a few losers!"_ it roared. Dev smirked, hopping off Ezra's shoulder, _"As if, you Slowpoke!"_ Sneasel snarled, clearly enraged. "Use Night Slash!" Oleg barked. Sneasel rushed forwards, its claws glowing a reddish tint. "Dev! Quickly use Double Team!" Ezra shouted. Dev made swift movements, generating perfect copies of himself that surrounded Sneasel. It landed a Night Slash on one of the copies, becoming more enraged. "Use Bubble!" The copies shot out blue air bubbles that landed direct hits on Sneasel. When the thick water vapor cleared, the real Dev had landed in front of Ezra, the copies having vanished. Sneasel was still standing. "Boys! Let's outnumber the kid!" Oleg shouted. The boys threw their Pokeballs out, releasing a Ninjask and a Haunter. _Uh-oh_ , Ezra thought to himself, _What do I do now?_ Suddenly, an Air Slash rushed past Ezra and Dev, slamming into the Ninjask. Ezra turned around to see a Braviary and its trainer, a man with brown hair and teal eyes, rushing to him. "Don't worry, kid! I got your back!" he told him as he reached his side. The Ninjask lied at one of the boy's feet, defeated. _"Just how strong is that Braviary!?"_ Dev asked. The Braviary simply landed beside Dev, _"Stronger than these bucketheads."_ Ezra nodded to Dev, "Alright Dev, use Bubble on Sneasel!" Dev leaped into the air and shot the same bubbles at Sneasel. "Braviary, use Air Cutter and add momentum to that Bubble!" the man called. Braviary's wings glowed, then it flapped them once to launch shards of wind at the Bubble attack. The attacks somehow merged, and were going faster. The Sneasel and Haunter couldn't dodge in time as the attack hit. An explosion of dust roared, forcing Ezra to raise his arms and protect his eyes from getting debris in them. When it died down, he lowered his arms, his jaw dropping. Sneasel and Haunter both lied on the ground, both defeated.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Oleg yelled, returning Sneasel to its Pokeball. Haunter and Ninjask were returned as well, and the three ran away. Dev hopped over to Ezra, climbing up to his left shoulder, crying in triumph. "You fought well kid," the man complimented him. Ezra was about to thank him when Sycamore ran over to them. "Ezra, what happened? Is everyone alright?" he asked in a worried tone. Ezra gestured to the man, "We're all okay, thanks to him." The man pat his Braviary on its head, "Three boys tried to ambush him. I happened to be nearby." Sycamore sighed in relief, "Thank you. Ezra is one of my assistants, and I don't want anything to happen to him. I'm Professor Sycamore." Sycamore held his hand out. The man shook Sycamore's hand, "My name is Kanan. Kanan Jarrus."


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Lab, on the second floor, Ezra, Kanan, and Professor Sycamore were sitting down at a coffee table, Dev sitting on Ezra's shoulder. Three cups of tea were resting on it. Kanan and Ezra sat next to each other, while Sycamore sat across from them. "So, Kanan," Sycamore started. "Where exactly are you from?" Kanan smiled, "I'm from Lothal-" he began, but Ezra interrupted, "Hey, that's where I'm from, too!" Ezra rubbed the back of his head, smiling awkwardly at Kanan, "Sorry. You were saying?" Kanan chuckled a little, then continued, "I have a few friends in Lumiose City at Hotel Richissime. We're actually staying for a few days before heading out." The professor took a sip of his tea, "They wouldn't mind staying at the lab for a bit, would they? I'm actually going to be gone for a few days to research the sundial in Anistar City." Ezra grew interested to what Kanan would say. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Wouldn't want an incident to happen," he replied. "I can call them right now to let them know where I'm at." Sycamore smiled, "Then it's settled! Once they get here, I'll have Ezra show them to there rooms." Ezra held back the urge to shout his excitement. _Yes!_ he cried to himself, _Kanan's staying!_

Kanan stood outside the lab, waiting for the crew.

 _So, Hera_ , he had called earlier, _I'm at the Pokemon Lab and got caught up in something._ Hera responded, _What is it, luv?_ Kanan stuttered, _Well... I... I'm thinking we should stay at the lab for a few days. The professor is going on a research trip to Anistar City._ Hera chuckled, _Well, it certainly would be a learning experience for Sabine and Zeb. We'll stay there._

A piercing cry brought Kanan's attention to the sky. He spotted a Pidgeot descending to the ground towards him, so he waved his hand to signal that it was him. Hera waved back, and brought the Pidgeot completely to the ground in front of the lab. Hera was a slim, beautiful women with green hair, tan skin, and the brightest blue eyes he had ever laid eyes on. She wore her normal clothes. Sabine and Zeb hopped off of Pidgeot. Sabine was from Mandalore. She also had tan skin, brown eyes, multi-colored hair that she dyed herself, and wore clothes that had paint splatters all over. Zeb, on the other hand, was not human. He was a Zoroark from a small region called Lasan. He wasn't much of a trickster, but he was a valuable ally. Hera got down from the 'pilot's seat' and returned Pidgeot to it's Pokeball. "Smeargle! You didn't need to come out yet!" Sabine scolded her Pokemon, who jumped out of its own Pokeball. It cried in defense. _But I want to explore the lab!_ Kanan walked over to them, "Glad you could make it. The professor's inside."

Ezra stood beside Sycamore as Kanan opened the door. As he predicted, Kanan's friends were right behind him. Dev still sat on Ezra's shoulder, _Yay! I get new friends to play with!_ Ezra whispered to Dev, "Not too loud, Dev." Kanan was introducing his friends to Sycamore and Ezra, "This is Hera, Sabine, and Zeb. Guys, this is Professor Sycamore and his assistant, Ezra." Sabine gasped, "Is that a _Shiny_ Froakie!?" Her Smeargle walked forwards, _Hi there!_ Ezra smiled, "Yep. This is Dev." Dev hopped down and towards Sabine, _Hello._ Sabine bent down with a smile, "Hello, Dev. Nice to meet you." The Froakie climbed up Sabine to perch on her shoulder, then, in sudden movements, leaped onto Zeb's face. The Zoroark grabbed Dev and held him in front of his body, "Do _not_ do that, please." Sycamore chuckled, "Seems like Dev wants to play with you, Zeb." Ezra reached over and took Dev from Zeb's hands. "Dev, don't jump at people's faces," he told him. Zeb huffed, about to say a stinging remark when Kanan quickly intervened, "How about you show us around, Ezra?"

 _Meanwhile in Alola..._

A warm breeze circled around a man who stood at the edge of a cliff, his hands crossed behind his back. "Mister Inquisitor, sir, I-I came like you asked," a woman stammered, clearly afraid of him. The Inquisitor did not turn around, " You're late, trooper." The trooper shuddered at the calmness of his voice. But when the Inquisitor took a Pokeball, she knew what would come next. The Inquisitor tossed the Pokeball, sending out his only Pokemon, Houndoom. The hound curled its lips in a snarl, revealing sharp fangs, and its red eyes pierced her soul. "Show me your Pokemon, and I will see if you are worthy of being in the Empire."

Shaking, she grabbed her own Pokeball, and sent out an Absol. This Absol had a nickname; Angel. Angel was special, but the trooper would not give that reason out yet. She was the only person in the Empire who nicknamed a Pokemon. The Inquisitor grunted, "Houndoom, Flamethrower." Houndoom leaped into the air, its jaws spewing little flames, then it dropped open, and a beam of fire came rushing at Angel. "Angel, Quick Attack!" she commanded, not wanting the flames to forever affect her precious Pokemon. Angel dashed forwards, avoiding the fire. "Now! Use Night Slash!" There bladed horn atop its head glowed a dark purple before it launched forwards at the enemy. Houndoom dodged the attack, then lunged forwards, grabbing Angel's shoulder in its jaws. "Now you won't avoid my attacks. Houndoom, Flamethrower," the Inquisitor shouted. Angel cried in agony as an explosion rang out from the blast. "Angel!" she screamed before rushing over. Angel lied on the ground, eyes twisted shut in pain. She looked up at the Inquisitor, anger filling her green eyes. "Hmph, such a weak trooper. Houndoom, incinerate them." Houndoom nodded, its jaws flowing bright with flames. Then it dropped open, and the flames came towards the pair, who huddled in fear.

 **Woo! Glad I got this off my shoulders! Hey guys! How you liking this so far? Hope it's not Farfetch'd.**


	3. Chapter 3

With school, UB shiny hunts (Xurkitree has officially reached 1010 soft resets), and daily life getting in the way, I'm surprised I've managed to get this chapter done.

Dev lied down in his bed in Ezra's room, tired from a day of work. "Don't bother me, I'm sleeping," he croaked when he heard the door open, then turned around when it didn't close. He expected it to be Ezra, but was surprised to see Kanan. "Oh, hello," he smiled awkwardly. "Thought you were Ezra." Kanan sat down in Ezra's chair, "Hello, Dev. How are things going?" Dev thought about the day, then smiled, "Good. You?" Kanan shrugged, "More or less." Dev tilted his head to one side, then Kanan sighed. "Well, it's got me thinking, where are Ezra's parents?" Dev was caught off guard by the question, "Ezra's parents?" Kanan nodded, "Yes. Did something happen?" Dev shrugged, "I dunno. When we left Lothal, I was stuck in the Pokeball, so I have no idea what went on." Kanan leaned back, seeming to process this information. "Okay, thanks Dev," he said, then exited the room. Dev suddenly had a growing curiosity inside him. He hopped off his bed and out of the room, looking for Ezra. "He's gotta be around here somewhere," he muttered to himself. He didn't watch where he was going, and accidentally hopped into Smeargle. "Hey! Watch it!" she growled. Dev nearly jump at the tone, "S-Sorry. Was looking for Ezra." Smeargle pointed him down the hall, "Down with the Pokemon. He's also with Sabine." Dev smiled, "Thanks!" He then continued to hop down the hallway.

Ezra sat with Sabine, watching the Pokemon. The area was made to suit all Pokemon, though he had heard of a paradise in a far out region. A Fletchling fluttered down, sitting on his head. Sabine chuckled while Ezra asked the Fletching to get off his head. "Looks like it won't leave anytime soon," she smiled amusingly. Ezra lifted his hand up so he could gently grab the Fletchling and lifted it off his head. "Okay, Phoenix. Maybe for a little bit." Phoenix chirped cheerfully as Ezra reached into his pocket and took out a small device. Phoenix took off into the air, and hovered above Ezra and Sabine, looking excited. Ezra activated the device, the screen lighting up. "So, what's that?" Sabine asked. Ezra smiled, "It's an energy reader. When Pokemon use moves, I hypothesize that they give off some sort of aura, and the stronger the move, the aura increases in level." Sabine gave him a confused look, and he spoke again, "Well, at least that's what I think. I may be wrong." Turning to face Phoenix, he spoke in a calm manner, "Alright, Phoenix. Let's try using Gust." The Fletchling tweeted, its wings glowing white before it flapped them several times, releasing a powerful gust of air their way. The device beeped, and Ezra took a quick glance at the screen. "Good. Let's try it again, but this time, try to flap faster and harder." A second blast of wind, a little stronger than the first, was released. The device beeped again, and Ezra looked down again. As he repeated this cycle, Sabine began to wonder, what was so important about this Fletching in particular? She was about to ask when she heard another Pokemon cry out to them. She turned to see Dev hopping towards them with a smile on his face. "Oh hey Dev!" Ezra greeted him. The shiny Froakie leaped onto Ezra's left shoulder and made himself comfortable. "So, when did you meet Dev?" Sabine asked. Ezra turned off the device and put it in his pocket. He then pulled out his Holocaster, and brought up an image of a couple and a blue-haired boy. Sabine realized that they were his parents. "Back on Lothal, I wanted to go off on my own adventure and see the world. When I was seven, my parents gave me a present, and that present was Dev. Since then, we've bonded closely," he answered, a longing look in his eyes, almost as if he was feeling sad. Sabine couldn't help but ask, "Where… where are they now?" Ezra stared at the image, "The Empire. They took over Lothal, and my parents tried to fight back. When they attacked our home, they told me to get to the docks and board a ship. And I did." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I was so helpless back then. I wish I could've done something to stop the Empire from taking Lothal, my parents." She saw his pain in those blue eyes, and she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. But at least you have a chance to get stronger, and once you do, you can go back to Lothal and free the people."

Alola

An Alolan Vulpix cried out happily as it batted a small blue ball to its trainer. Her brown eyes matched her hair perfectly. They sat at the edge of the forest that grew next to a small village. The two were rolling the ball back and forth, sometimes tossing it into the air to test each other's reflex. "Yo! You with the Vulpix!" a bossy voice shouted at her, and the two paused to look up. "Team Skull again? Whatever," she muttered, and the two went back to playing. The sound of a Pokemon being released out of its Pokeball interrupted their playtime. She stood up, the Vulpix rushing to her side, looking a little nervous. What the two were facing was a lone Skull grunt and his Pokemon, a Raticate. "You got some nerve being here, let alone being anywhere near," he sneered, the Raticate letting out a hiss. The girl looked at her Vulpix, and it looked back, their eyes locking, and she nodded. "Well, you get the first move," she spoke calmly. The grunt froze, "Yo, you serious? You've got to be boneheaded to let me have the first turn." He turned to his Raticate, "Use Crunch!"

The Raticate lunged forwards at the Vulpix, fangs bared. It landed, chomping down.

On nothing.

It looked around frantically, trying to relocate the fox. "Did you really think we would be easy to pick on?" the girl laughed. "Crystal, use Moonblast." The Vulpix leaped out from behind the girl, its nervous expression gone, being replaced with a brave smile. It lifted its head back, a pink ball of energy forming in front of its muzzle. Once it was charged, the fox released it at the Raticate. The blast did not miss, as the Raticate was sent flying into the Skull grunt. Raticate fainted, and the grunt panicked. Returning it to its Pokeball, he stood up. "Yo, you ain't gonna get away with this!" He then ran away. Crystal looked at the girl, crying happily, "We did it! Did I do good, Cat?" Cat smiled, "Indeed you did, Crystal. We should get back to the village before more come back." The two then started jogging in the direction of the village.

Yes, you read right, both Cat and Nicki are in this! If many of you don't know, Cat is from my Adventure's Gift fanfiction. Note, this series will not completely follow the fanfictions and the Star Wars Rebels show.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra fidgeted in his seat on the boat, feeling nervous. "Let me guess, first time on a boat?" Sabine asked him. Ezra stammered, "W-well I uh… no." She chuckled, and Ezra felt himself go hot with embarrassment. "Don't worry, first I was on one, I got nervous too." Ezra wanted to move to another topic that wouldn't make him nervous, "So, what do you think Alola will be like?" She shrugged, "I dunno. From what we heard, there are no Gym Leaders, but there's an island challenge, and some Pokemon have different forms."

 _The day before…_

The door to the lab opened, "I'm back!" Ezra ran out of his room and down the stairs, "Professor Sycamore!" Dev croaked a greetings, " _Welcome back!_ " Kanan, Sabine, Hera, and Zeb showed up a few seconds later. "I guess it's time for us to go, then?" Kanan asked. Sycamore replied, still smiling, "Well, I did hear about a region that's different than the rest. I believe they call it Alola." Ezra's curiosity perked up, "Different than the rest? What do you mean?" Sycamore turned to face him, "In Alola, they have what they call an island challenge. No Gym Leaders. And I believe there are some Pokemon that were native to Kanto and Johto, but have differents forms." Dev tilted his head to one side, " _Different forms?_ " Zeb spoke up, "Well, it'll be a chance to meet new people and friends." As Kanan's group and Sycamore were talking, Ezra spoke with Dev. "So, I know we are Sycamore's assistant, but…"

" _But what?_ "

"I think we should go to Alola."

" _You serious?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Okay! I'm actually pretty excited, myself._ "

Ezra turned to face them, "I want to go to Alola."

 _Several days after departing…_

Ezra walked down the ramp, half watching where he was going, half looking around him. In the sky, a trio of bird Pokemon he had never seen before chirped to each other, almost as if they were singing. He felt his right foot hit something, and before he realized it, he was on the ground, the bottom of his chin stinging with pain. "Ow…" he grunted, rubbing his chin. He turned to see what he tripped over.

A light brown dog Pokemon was staring at him with blue eyes. It had white fur around its neck, with what looked like brown stones protruding from them. Its white tail stood straight in the air. " _I'm so sorry! Are you okay?_ " he asked Ezra with concern. Ezra sat up, "I'm okay. And it's not completely your fault." The Pokemon barked happily, " _Thank goodness, I thought you would be mad at me._ " As Ezra stood up, the Pokemon bounced around his feet, bombarding him with questions.

" _Are you a trainer?_ "

" _What's it like on a boat?_ "

" _Where are you from?_ "

" _What Pokemon is that?_ "

" _What's your name?_ "

Ezra heard Kanan and the others approaching. The little dog stopping jumping when he spotted them, wagging his tail. " _Hello!_ " he barked. He ran up to them in excitement, hopping around them, asking the same questions he asked Ezra. Kanan looked at Ezra, and he shrugged in response. Then they heard laughter. They all turned to see a man wearing a lab coat with no shirt, a cap on his head, glasses, and grey pants. Ezra whispered to Dev, "First day here, and we already make a fool out of ourselves."

" _Tell me about it,_ " he croaked back, sounding disappointed. Kanan took a step forwards, "I'm guessing you're Professor Kukui?" The man stopped laughing, but his smile stayed. "Yes, I am. Sycamore told me to pick you guys up. Didn't expect Rockruff to find you first." Rockruff barked, " _I'm faster! Yay! Though I wish he'd call me Wolf._ " Soon, they were walking with Kukui to Iki Town, which was where the island challenge supposedly starts. "Come on, Crystal! We're gonna be late!" A female's voice rang out from ahead of them, and they saw a girl with brown hair and eyes running in their direction. Running at her feet was… a white Vulpix? The girl spotted Kukui and them. "Hi Kukui!" she waved, then turned right, disappearing up the hill along with the Vulpix. "Who was that?" Ezra asked. Sabine chimed in, "And why does Vulpix look different?" They continued walking, "That was Cat and her Alolan Vulpix, Crystal. You see, a few Pokemon like Vulpix have different forms here, which also changes their types. For example, Alolan Vulpix is an Ice type."

"Oh, okay. So that means that battles with them will be different than what we're used to?" Sabine asked, clearly interested with these Alolan Forms. "Yes, they will be different, but new experiences are what we want our trial goers to feel."

Nicki sat on the ground, brushing Angel's fur. "Angel, how exactly did you get your fur tangled again?" she asked the Absol, fighting a knot with the brush. " _Well, I might've gotten into some trouble with a couple of Rattata and a Raticate. But once they understood I meant no harm, everything was fine,_ " he answered, the fur on his chest rising in pride. "Uh huh, right," Nicki rolled her eyes as she got the stubborn knot to untangle itself. Kahuna Hala had let them stay in Iki Town ever since she became wanted by the Empire. She saw Cat running by, Crystal in hot pursuit. "Hi Nicki! Hi Angel!" she greeted quickly as she went by. Crystal did the same, dashing by with the same speed. "How can those two have so much energy?" She asked aloud. A few minutes later, Kukui was walking by with a group of people she had never seen before.

"Alola, Kukui. How's your day?"

"Alola, Nicki. It's been very well. How about yours?"

"It's been fine. Just wish Angel would stop wandering off without telling me."

Angel yawned, " _This is boring._ " He almost stood up, but Nicki held him by the scruff. " _Not_ done brushing your fur yet." The girl with multicolored hair chuckled slightly. Nicki looked at the group, "So who are you guys?" Kukui gestured to each of them, "Oh, these are Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb. They came from Kalos." Nicki paused from brushing, "Kalos? I've heard about it once, before. Wasn't it featured before over those stones in that one town?" Ezra spoke up, "I believe the town was Geosenge Town." Angel grumbled, " _Well isn't he a smart one._ " Ezra shot him an angry expression, so Nicki pulled the brush hard through one of the knots. " _Ow! What was that for!?_ " he yelped. Nicki just stared, "Sorry, that knot was a stubborn one. Had to do it." Turning back to Kukui, she smiled, "Anyways, don't let me keep you here any longer. It's obvious you have somewhere to go."

Cat came to a full stop at the kahuna's door. She raised her hand and politely knocked on the door, containing her excitement. The door opened, revealing a a dark skinned boy with grey eyes, dark green hair, a black shirt yellow pants with an orange flower pattern, and orange shoes. "Alola, Cat! What brings you here?" he asked with a cheerful smile. Cat smiled back, "Alola, Hau. I came to see Hala. Is he here?" Hau shook his head, "Nah, he went off somewhere without telling anyone." Cat sighed, "Again? Man, I was really looking forward to visiting Tapu Koko with his permission." Crystal tackled her leg, " _Come on! Can we have one battle while we wait?_ " Hau looked at Crystal, "What she say?"

"Crystal wants to battle while we wait for him to come back," Cat replied. "Well then, you're on!" Hau smiled. "Let me go get Rowlet." He ran back inside, calling out for the small owl Pokemon. A few seconds later, he came back with Rowlet, "Okay! We're ready!" The two rushed over to the wooden platform where Pokemon battles were held for the festival. They stood opposite of each other, and both Pokemon looked each other in the eye. "Just letting you know, Rowlet and I are going to win this time!" Hau cheered. Cat chuckled, "Well, Crystal and I are totally in sync." They both counted down together to start the battle.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Cat wasted no time giving her Vulpix an order, "Crystal! Use Powder Snow!" A freezing wind was released from Crystal's mouth and shot at Rowlet. "Rowlet! Dodge it!" Hau ordered. The small owl flew upwards, maneuvering around the snowy wind. "Now! Use Leafage!" Rowlet flapped his wings, and green energy in the form of leaves shot out towards the fox. "Crystal! Use Moonblast and repel that Leafage!" In an instant, Crystal had already charged a strong enough Moonblast to fire. Once she released it, the Leafage and Moonblast connected, creating an explosion mid air. Cat and Crystal watched the dust that was now falling towards the ground with caution. As if they predicted it, Rowlet came flying at them from the dust, his beak glowing. "Use Peck!" they heard Hau call out, and the move landed a hit on Crystal. The fox landed on her back in front of Cat. "Crystal!" she called out in concern. Crystal got back on her paws, " _Alright, time to show them what we can do!_ " Cat nodded, watching Rowlet. "You may have landed a hit, but we're still standing. Crystal! Get up close and use Moonblast!" she ordered, knowing that dodging a close ranged attack like that was almost impossible.

Crystal, in astonishing swift movements, had already gotten within striking range. A pink orb was already generated from her mouth. She released the pink beam, not failing to miss Rowlet. The small owl was now on the ground, unable to battle. "Yes! We won!" Cat cheered. She then ran over to Hau, "Coming out of the dust like that, we could never expect that sneak attack! That was a good battle." Hau smiled, using a Revive and a Potion on Rowlet, "Well, if the opponent can't see what you're doing, they won't know how to dodge. That is, unless they are really skilled." A Pokemon's cry made them look up from what they were doing. A light blue frog Pokemon had hopped onto the platform, clearly excited. " _That was awesome! Do it again, please!_ " he hopped up and down in place. "Dev! You can't just ask them to battle again!" a boy with blue hair and blue eyes ran up to the frog. "Sorry. As soon as Dev saw the battle, he just wanted to see it again," he apologized, picking Dev up off the platform. "It's okay," Cat chuckled. "I can see why Dev wanted an encore." The boy let Dev perch on his right shoulder, "Anyways, I'm Ezra. I came from Kalos with my friends." Hau jumped off the platform, "Kalos? What's it like?" Cat looked around for Ezra's friends, then spotted Kukui with three people and one black and red fox-like Pokemon she had seen earlier. "Are those your friends over there?" she asked him. He glanced over his shoulder, then nodded, "Yep. That's them." He waved them over to where he was standing.

Once they were with him, they introduced themselves. The girl with multi-colored hair was Sabine, the woman with green hair and blue eyes was Hera, the man with brown hair and teal eyes was Kanan, and the Zoroark was named Zeb. Cat had never seen a Pokemon that could speak human before, which was actually kind of cool. "I'm Cat," she began. "And this is my partner and best Pokemon, Crystal." Crystal ran up to each one of them, " _Hi! How are your days going?_ " Hau chimed in, "I'm Hau, and this is Rowlet." The small owl hooted, " _Nice to meet you!_ " Dev, a _Shiny_ Froakie, croaked, " _So I heard about this Hala guy. Is he here?_ " Cat shook her head, "No, Hala's not here at the moment. He went up without telling anyone." Ezra, Kanan, and Dev were a little shocked when Cat answered the question out loud. "Wait," Kanan asked. "You can understand Pokemon?" She nodded, "Ever since I was a little kid, I could understand them. My mom says I'm special that way. The only Pokemon that I can't understand, though, are the ones that are owned by these really weird trainers. They don't show any sympathy or care for their Pokemon." There was silence, then Hera asked Cat a question, showing interest, "What weird trainers?" Cat looked down at the ground, seeming unsure. "I've only seen a few around. Not that I've battled anyone of them, no, but I've seen a few battle other trainers before. Just a few days ago, I saw one with a Houndoom." She noticed that Kanan seemed to freeze up after she told them what she knew, but she said nothing about it. But it seemed obvious that to them, these trainers were bad news. "Should we be careful around these trainers?" Cat asked with concern. If these trainers had bad intentions, she wouldn't want Crystal, or anyone for that matter, to get hurt.

"Yes, you should. There's no telling what they can do," Kanan replied sternly. _What if they target us even if we try to avoid them?_ Cat was about to ask, but decided not to. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blond-haired girl wearing a white dress and hat head up the trail leading to the Ruins of Conflict. _Where are you heading, Lillie…?_ Crystal and Cat seemed to ask the question silently, almost as if they shared the same mind. "I'm going to see if the bridge heading to the Ruins of Conflict is still there. You know how old it is," she informed them. Ezra took a step forwards, "Can I come too?" She nodded, "Of course."

 _ **Okay, so I this chapter was a little bit longer than the previous chapters. Been working hard on the series, using any free time I got to make edits and changes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dev hopped along, happily following Ezra, Cat, and Crystal. " _So, Crystal. When did you meet Cat?_ " he asked. The fox smiled, " _We met at Mount Lanakila. I was wandering around the small village that was at the foot of the mountain when I saw her. There were these Team Skull people trying to hurt her, so I stepped in._ " Dev was amazed, " _Whoa. So then what?_ " Crystal slowed down so she could walk beside Dev, " _Cat and I became best friends. She even gave me a nice little Luxury Ball to be in._ "

" _A Luxury Ball? The only Pokeball I know of are the normal ones._ "

Their conversation stopped when they heard a Pokemon cry out in terror, followed by a girl's terrified voice. "That's not good," Cat muttered. They ran in the direction that the cries came from. Soon, they came upon a bridge, which looked out of shape, the wood rotting away in multiple spots. A girl with blond hair wearing a white dress and hat was facing the bridge. Dev spotted a flock of Spearow flying above a Pokemon he had never seen before. He could here it crying for help, but couldn't understand a word it said. In fact, he couldn't understand it at all. "Lillie! We're here!" Cat called out to the girl, rushing towards the bridge. Several Spearow broke off from the flock to intercept her. Crystal leaped forwards to fight them. Cat looked at Ezra, "Go get Nebby!" Ezra nodded, and Dev hopped alongside him, determined to save Nebby. A Spearow flew at them, cawing with fury, talons ready to strike. It was dealt with a well-aimed Bubble. When Ezra reached Nebby, he used his body as a shield over it, and Dev held onto his shoulder. The Spearow all dove for them, all three ready to cause harm. Just then, Nebby cried out and used a move of some sort. The blast destroyed the bridge, and the three were plummeting down towards the rushing river.

 _KOKOOOOOO!_

Ezra opened his eyes, noticing that they weren't falling any further. They were instead being carried up back to where Cat and Lillie were. "What the…" he wondered aloud, and then he looked up. A yellow Pokemon held him in its grip, and it hovered over to the ground. He saw Cat, Lillie, and Crystal, all with shock and disbelief. "T-Tapu Koko…?" Cat stammered. Ezra was gently place on the ground, and he looked up. _So this is Tapu Koko…_ he told himself. Tapu Koko looked at Ezra and Cat, " _You two are special children._ " With that, it shot up into the sky, heading towards the Ruins of Conflict. Dev croaked, " _That. Was. Awesome!_ " Nebby hopped out of Ezra's arms, floating over to a spot on the ground, letting out curious cries. Lillie walked over to it, "What is it Nebby?" Ezra stood up as Lillie approached him and Cat. "S-sorry, but I think these are yours," she handed them both some sort of sparkling stone. It had a strange symbol on it, which Ezra was drawn to. Ezra looked over at the large gap where the bridge once was, "What are we going to do about the bridge, now?" Cat shrugged, "Maybe Hala will be back when we get to Iki Town. He might know someone who can get a new bridge set in. Shall we head back?" Lillie got Nebby into the bag she was carrying, and they walked back to Iki Town. By the time they got back, Kukui was introducing Ezra's friends to a man with dark skin and white hair. Cat jogged up to the platform, "Alola Hala!" Hala turned to face her, "Alola, Cat. I cannot speak now. Just awhile ago, I saw the island guardian in the sky."

Ezra ran up the Hala, "We saw Tapu Koko! It saved me, Nebby, and Dev when the bridge fell." Kanan gave him a confused look, "Nebby?" Then Nebby was suddenly on the platform and let out a cry, " _It was amazing!_ " Lillie sighed, "Nebby! I told you to stay in the bag!" Kukui laughed, "Don't worry, Lillie. They won't hurt Nebby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sabine had asked Hala about the island guardians before Ezra and Cat returned. He said that the guardians rarely left the ruins where they rested. She was both shocked and surprised that Tapu Koko had appeared before Cat and Ezra. She walked over to Ezra, "Did you really see the tapu?" Ezra nodded, "Yes, we did. I think it left these strange stones, too." He took out a strange stone from his bag, and Cat had taken hers out aswell. "So, Tapu Koko was so moved by your bravery to save a Pokemon, so it gave you these stones," Hala spoke up. "These stones are used to make Z-Rings. I can hold on to them for you. Tomorrow, we're holding a festival for the tapu. I will hand you back your Z-Rings afterwards."

 _That night at Kukui's house…_

Dev was awoken to something or someone shifting outside. He turned to see if Ezra had heard them, but he was greeted by an empty bed. He then noticed the door closing. Sabine wasn't in bed either, but Zeb was still snoring on the couch, and Kanan and Hera must've not heard Ezra leave. He quietly hopped out of his bed and down from the loft. He was halfway to the door when he heard Wolf tiredly whisper, " _Where are you going, Dev?_ " He turned to Wolf. " _W-well, I saw Ezra leave. I'm going to see if everything's alright,_ " he said. Wolf nodded, " _Okay. I won't stop you._ " Dev hopped over to the flap on the door, and he slipped through it. The sounds of waves softly rolling onto the beach filled the air. He looked around, then spotted Ezra and Sabine sitting on the beach, talking to each other in soft voices. Dev listened as hard as he could.

"So, Sabine, about the festival…"

"You want me to be your partner?"

"Yes."

"Of course, I'll be your partner."

Dev could see his expression lighten up as he smiled. "Thanks Sabine," he said. Dev silently slid back inside, and up the ladder to the loft. Curling up in his bed, he waited for the two to return. He could feel sleep closing in. Dev allowed it, and so he fell into a comfortable dream.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I during the summer, there will be points where I'm unable to connect to WiFi, meaning if I have a chapter done, I might not be able to upload it. Just thought I'd let you guys know before summer comes.**_

Ezra sat at the table, eating breakfast. Kukui was nice enough to make breakfast for everyone, with Hera helping. Pancakes for the trainers, Pokemon food and berries for the Pokemon. Zeb sat on the couch with his bowl. Though he didn't show it, Ezra was pretty sure he liked it. Wolf ran over to Ezra after he finished his bowl, " _So, how are you today?_ " Chopper, Hera's Persian, let out a hiss at Dev, who had accidentally bumped into him. " _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,_ " he apologized. Chopper turned his head away with a " _Hmph._ " Hera glanced over, "Sorry about Chop. Sometimes he can be a bit… difficult." Ezra shrugged, "I don't mind." Dev hopped over to Ezra, sitting on his lap. When a piece of Ezra's pancake fell off his fork, Dev quickly leaped up and ate it. " _Can I have another piece, please?_ " he asked. Wolf barked, " _You just ate!_ "

"He's right, Dev. You already had breakfast," Ezra added in. "Besides, you don't want to get _too_ full now, do we?" Dev sighed, hopping off his lap and towards the other Pokemon.

Once breakfast was over, and all the dishes were washed, everyone got ready to head back to Iki Town for the festival. "They're allowing Multi Battles this year," Kukui had told them yesterday evening. "That means teaming up with another trainer to battle two other trainers." Last night, Ezra had chosen Sabine to be his partner, and she accepted his request. The battles were going to be held during the evening, so they had a full day of festivities to enjoy. "Are we all set?" Ezra asked the group. "All set and ready to go," Kanan answered with a thumbs up.

Cat waited on the porch, looking for any sign of her friends. "C'mon," she muttered. "What's taking them so long?" She disliked waiting. Being an energetic person, she always had the urge to move around when she wasn't occupied with something. She would always fidget in school due to her personality. Crystal sat patiently on the railing, " _You may have a little trouble containing your energy, but I find it easy._ " Cat crossed her arms, "I do _not_ have trouble containing my energy. I just don't want it to go to waste." Crystal turned her head to face the bushes, as if she heard something Cat didn't. Cat found herself looking at the bushes, but Crystal wasn't in front her her. She could see a white muzzle and a small blue nose. _I must be looking through Crystal's eyes…_ she realized as she began to hear quiet, muffled voices from the leafage. She thought she saw a pair of red eyes staring at them.

"Alola, Cat!"

The greetings snapped her back from Crystal's view and into her own. She was staring at the sky, so she looked straight ahead to see her friends. "Oh, Alola!" she greeted in return. Crystal jumped down, running up to Zeb with a smile, " _Hi Zeb!_ " She noticed that Crystal seemed to greet Zeb differently than she would when she met other Pokemon. To her surprise, Zeb responded by patting Crystal's head, "Hello, Crystal. How are you?" The fox lifted her head and smiled, " _I'm doing great! How about you?_ "

"Same here."

Cat ran up to them, "So, who's battling this evening?" Cat wanted to know who her opponents were, since she decided to team up with Hau. "Ezra and Sabine will be battling," Hera replied. _So, we're battling against Froakie. Don't know Sabine's Pokemon…_ she silently told herself. It didn't matter if she won or lost, all that mattered to her and Crystal was the effort put into the battle, and that everyone had fun. Though, she heard from her mother that there are some battles others can't afford to lose. She had yet to fight one one of those battles. "Let's get going. I promised to help Nicki with selling Malasadas," she said.

Nicki sat in her chair at the Malasada stand, Angel sat beside her. "She's usually early, but she seems to be taking her sweet time getting here," she muttered. She felt a chill go down her spine as she sensed something. For a moment, she was she was a few hours into the day, but she wasn't at the stall. She was running towards Ezra, who was determined to win against his enemy. His opponent, she shuddered, was a man in a dark suit, and he commanded a Houndoom. She was dragged back to the present, and she blinked a few times. Angel poked her, " _You saw it too?_ " Nicki nodded with a shook expression. She quickly erased it when she spotted Cat. "What took you so long?" Nicki asked. "Did a Yungoos chase you again?" Cat stopped at the stall, "Really? The Yungoos story again?" Nicki chuckled.

"Yungoos story? What happened?" Ezra asked. Cat looked at Nicki, her eyes holding a silent plea for her to not tell the story. _Nope. Not gonna happen._ "Okay, so a month ago," she heard Cat grumble in defeat, "Angel and I were out on a stroll, and we happened to run into Cat and Crystal. They were new to Melemele back then. She was looking for a Yungoos to catch so Crystal could have a friend. So, I helped her find a Yungoos. When they attacked it, it ran away, but came back with a _whole_ bunch of it's friends." Cat inched backwards as Nicki bursted out laughing, "It was so funny seeing the Yungoos chase her and Crystal around. Angel and I had to step in and help her escape the Yungoos."

Cat buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. When Nicki composed herself, she leaned forwards, "Now, we going to sell Malasadas or just sit here with nothing cooking?"

When it was finally evening, Cat and Crystal left the Malasada stall, leaving Nicki to count how much money they made. "Almost made twenty thousands dollars! Now to keep the money in a safe spot so I can send it to Trainer's School," she smiled at her success. She bent over to access the safe that was under to counter. She entered the combination, opened the safe, placed the money inside, then closed the safe and spun the dial to make sure it would open easily. She then walked over to her seat. She had chosen this spot so she could have a view of the middle of the village. Cat and Hau walked forwards as they were introduced, and so did Ezra and Sabine.

Then the round started. Cat and Hau sent out there Pokemon, Ezra sending out Dev while Sabine sent out a Smeargle. "Smeargle, huh? This will be interesting…" Nicki murmured. Angel stood on his hind legs, placing his forelegs on the counter, " _Just hope Team Skull doesn't decide to show up and try to ruin it all_." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white move. She turned her head slightly to get a better view, making sure they didn't know she was looking. _That armor looks familiar…_ she spoke silently, and she was right. The armor was that of a Stormtrooper. "Angel," she whispered, "get ready. We have company." The Absol nodded, knowing what to do.

She saw more Stormtroopers slowly surrounding the villagers, so she jumped over the counter, Angel following her lead. "Everyone! Look out!" she shouted as she ran towards the crowd. Everyone turned around, then saw the people in white armor. Within a minute, it was an all out battle between the two sides, Pokemon fighting left and right. "Angel! We're helping out anyone struggling against the Imperials!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, Dev. Use Bubble!"

The Froakie emitted bubbles from his mouth, scoring a direct hit against the enemy Pokemon, a Pawniard. It fell backwards with a shocked cry. "Good job, Dev," Ezra credited him. He glanced at Sabine, Cat, and Hau. The three were taking on other Stormtroopers, seeming to have the upper hand. _Might as well join them,_ he decided. He barely took a step towards them when a wall of flame separated him from his friends and the Stormtrooper he was fighting. "Sabine!" he called out, but the roaring flames drowned out his voice. He turned to see who or what had caused the massive wall. A man in a black suit stood beside a Houndoom, his face unreadable beneath his mask. He noticed that the wall of fire created a circle around him and the man, preventing anyone from getting close. Ezra was about to give Dev a command when the man spoke.

"I won't attack you. Not yet, at least. I'm impressed with your skill in battle."

This caught him off guard. "Why would an Imperial be impressed by the enemy?" he questioned the man. The man ignored his question, "The Empire could use a trainer of your talents. Your particular skill. Why don't you join us?"

Ezra paused for a few seconds, he and Dev sharing a glance at each other before glaring at the man and his Houndoom, "I appreciate the offer, but the Empire took my home and family from me. That is something I cannot forgive." The man was silent for a moment. "Then you will burn like the other stubborn minds in this village."

The Houndoom let out a howl, charging forwards with its fangs ablaze. "Dev! Look out!" Ezra shouted. Dev dodged the attack, darting left of the Houndoom. But the Pokemon didn't stop charging towards Ezra. It leaped into the air, fangs ready to bite him. Ezra dodged right, the Houndoom landing on the ground where he once was. It snarled, its fangs still covered in flames. While its back was turned, a well-aimed Bubble from Dev came from behind, blasting the canine. Dev then used the same move to put out a section of the fire wall. " _Come on! Before he recovers!_ " he called out. Ezra nodded, quickly getting through the opening.

As he soon as he got out, however, he felt something ram him from behind. He fell forwards, landing face first into the earth before flipping onto his back. He thought he heard Sabine call out his name, and he was about to get up when the Houndoom was suddenly on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Its jaw opened, ready to spew its deadly flame in Ezra's face. He looked around for Dev, starting to panic. Dev was being blocked by Oleg's Sneasel, the two locked in combat. Ezra looked up in Houndoom's eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw something flicker in its eyes. Something that was the opposite of the rage and hatred that was flaring. Something that looked like...

The Houndoom was tackled to the ground by a pair of talons. "Ezra! You okay?" Kanan asked, running over to his side. Ezra sat up, wincing at the pain in his back, "Yeah. I'm good. What about Dev?" He didn't need to have anyone answer him, because Dev hopped up to him, " _Right here._ " The wall of flame died, and the man took a few steps forwards. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kanan Jarrus," he sneered. Kanan stepped between the man and Ezra, "An Inquisitor? Should've known one of you would be here." The Inquisitor held his hand up, and his Houndoom returned to his side. Kanan's Braviary landed in front of Kanan, prepared to defend his master. "Houndoom, return," he calmly spoke. Then, he turned to the Stormtroopers, "We got what we came for. Let's go." A billowing cloud of smoke from a Seviper's Haze covered the village, blinding everyone. When it dissipated, the Imperials had vanished, leaving behind Iki Town in a mess. Ezra slowly got up, ignoring the pain. Sabine ran over to him, "Ezra! Are you okay?" He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." A sharp cry cut through the air, and Ezra instantly recognized the voice. It was Tapu Koko!

" _For such cold hearts to attack on a day of celebration is unjust. But you fought them with unwavering courage. Give the chosen their gifts. The world is at stake._ "

Cat ran over to Hala. "Hala, we should track down the people who attacked the village," she suggested. Hala shook his head, "We won't get far with our Pokemon in their current conditions. We need to clean up their mess, and get some rest. But first…"

He walked to the middle of the village, "This attack may have been uncalled for, but it showed us how much we owe those who defended the innocent and made sure no harm was done to others." He turned to Cat and Ezra, "I ask that the two chosen by Tapu Koko to step forwards." She walked onto the platform, Ezra behind her. "The courage you two showed today has made yourselves worthy of your Z Power Rings. Today marks the beginning of your journeys."

 _The next morning…_

Kanan sat on the couch, sipping his tea. Sabine and Zeb volunteered to stay at Iki Town to help with repairs while Hera tended to Ezra's injuries, which to his relief were only a few bruises. The thought of an Inquisitor being in the Alola region made him worry. _What was it that they were after?_ He thought to himself. _And what did he want with Ezra?_ He knew Ezra could communicate with Pokemon, but there was a special talent that he was hiding from him. He would have to ask him in private when he had the chance. Kukui had ordered Pokedexes for Ezra and Cat, so Cat would be coming over. Hera came into view as she exited the basement, Ezra trailing behind her and Dev perched on his shoulder.

"Kukui says that the Pokedexes are ready. We're just waiting on Cat and the others, now," she told him. Kanan sat up, "That's good to hear."

A knock at the door told them that they had arrived. "I'll get it!" Ezra answered, running to the door, obviously excited. He opened the door and smiled, "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Sabine almost seemed to throw herself onto Ezra to hug him, and he nearly stumbled backwards. She broke the hug, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I'm so glad you're doing better!" Ezra puffed out his chest, "It'll take more than a simple Headbutt from a Houndoom to take me out."

" _Unlike that one time you got too close to a Bellsprout and got slapped in the face with a Vine Whip?_ " Dev croaked. " _Oh, wait. She can't understand me. Darn it!_ " Kanan chuckled silently to himself. It was nice that everyone was in a good mood. "Well, now that we're all here, I can give you two your Pokedexes," Kukui said as he appeared from the basement. Cat squealed while Ezra seemed a little nervous. He handed them their Pokedexes, "They just need one thing. Ever heard of Rotom?" Ezra nodded, "Rotom is a special Pokemon. It can enter into special motors. So far, the current forms are Heat, Wash, Frost, Fan, and Mow."

"So you know. Well, these Pokedexes are perfect for Rotom. The Pokedexes will allow Rotom to communicate and learn all about the world."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes. It'll be a Shock Wave of fun for Rotom and you two."

The lights flickered, and from the TV, two small bolts of lightning shot out. They bounced around the room before pausing in mid air. They were Rotom! The pair spotted their Pokedexes and went inside them. The Pokedexes had a short boot up, then grew arm-like appendages. Their eyes opened, and they registered Cat and Ezra as owners of the Pokedexes.

"Bzzt zzt Hello! I am Rotom!" Ezra's greeted itself. He smiled, "Hello Rotom! My name is Ezra. This is my partner, Dev." Dev croaked, " _Hello!_ " Kanan was impressed. A Pokedex fit for a Rotom that could have conversations with its owner. Looking around, he realized one of them wasn't present, "Where's Nicki?" Sabine shrugged, "She said she had something to do, so she left without telling any of us where she was going."

…

Nicki wandered the streets of Hau'oli City. " _So, what are we doing, again?_ " Angel asked. She didn't stop walking, "We're patrolling. If we see any Imperials or members of Team Skull, we have to be ready to chase them out of the city." Angel got in front of her and stopped, " _What if the Inquisitor is with them?_ " Nicki sighed. "I… I don't know," she replied.

They continued walking down the street. All of a sudden, the sunlight disappeared then reappeared in a matter of seconds. She looked at the sky. Not a single cloud was in sight. _That's not a good sign…_ she silently concerned. She faced Angel, "You saw that, right?" The Absol nodded. The sound of panicked chirping caught Nicki's attention. She rushed in the direction of where it was coming from, and reached a tree. On the ground was a very young Pikipek. There were pieces of an eggshell scattered around it, indicating that its egg must've fallen out of the nest. "Oh you poor thing!" she cooed, scooping it up gently. It gave her a frightened look, tears welling up, " _I'm scared._ " Nicki took two fingers and stroked the top of her head. "There's no need to afraid. I won't hurt you," she reassured her. She stopped trembling. " _Are you my mommy?_ " she asked. Nicki looked up at the tree, but failed to spot any nests. She looked back at the Pikipek, "I can if you want me to." Her eyes lit up, " _Yay! I love you, mommy!_ " Angel walked over to her, " _Hello!_ " The Pikipek looked at him and chirped, " _Who are you?_ "

"This is Angel. He's my partner," Nicki told her with a smile. " _Do I have a name?_ " she asked. Nicki realized that she hadn't thought of one for her. She looked up, seeing a single cloud against the bright, blue sky. She looked back at the Pikipek, "How about Cloud?" The Pikipek was thinking about this, then she nodded, " _I love it!_ " She took out a Pokeball and held it near Cloud, "Now, since you're my Pokemon, you need to get in the Pokeball. After that, you can sit on my shoulder." Cloud touched her forehead to the button, and she went into the Pokeball. It shook for a few seconds, before it stopped, signalling a successful capture. She let her out of the Pokeball after that, and Cloud perched on her shoulder. " _Yay!_ " she cheered, stretching her wings. Nicki couldn't help but feel happy for the Pikipek. She still had lots to learn about the world, but for right now, she was going to help her new friend get comfortable.

 _ **Sorry for being so late. I went on hiatus for awhile, but I'm back! I do have school, so there will be delays in working on and uploading chapters.**_


End file.
